Tight Pants / Body Rolls
Body Rolls is a 10/10 meme created by Leslie Hall Lyrics I was walking through the forest of Moccasin breath When I saw a troll boy wearing tight pants I want to own them But can you even dance in those pants? "Watch me, woman!" They made him move like a vessel of shimmy All sweet and tender like a tiny baby kitty I need to get some! Put my body in them! Then I will rule the land! 5, 6, 7, 8 Is that an Angel Baby? No! That's his dance moves! Yes! Watch my lady honey grooves! Feed me lots of Jamba Juice! Call me lady tiger, but I never eat my young No, no, no My legs in those pants, a dream! When I would move, I'd scream: Watch out for my body rolls! Watch out for my body rolls! High kicks! High kicks! This is how we do it! Yes! Watch out for my body rolls! Watch out for my body rolls! High kicks! High kicks! This is how we do it! Yes! I begged that boy to make me some Gotta dance like that where I come from Grab a partner, form a line Cut and stitch and make 'em shine Work that elastic, it's looking fantastic P-p-please stitch 'em pretty 'cause my body can't handle that It's just the power of the lycra Tickles my tigra Let me get inside of them and stretch, stretch, stretch! And tell yourself you're a vessel of shimmy And activate your dance floor kitty When I place my legs in a cage of spandex I dance like hell to release the madness Watch my feet pound holes in plywood Watch my hips crush plates of baked goods Watch out for my body rolls! Watch out for my body rolls! High kicks! High kicks! This is how we do it! Watch out for my body rolls! Watch out for my body rolls! High kicks! High kicks! This is how we do it! 'Twas the last stitch on the final seam He placed onto me, my leg hairs quivered and screamed I know I needed them more than ever But then he looked at my legs and said, "Never!" I was already wearing tight pants I just did not activate them! Wow! (body) Body roll, body roll High kick, high kick (roll) This is how we do it Watch yourself Break it down, break it down (body) Body roll, body roll High kick, high kick (roll) Activate Engage I'm a dance floor tiger lady Pumping everything she has Touching every single lad Rubbing every lady gland Work that dance floor They may vote you mayor jazz One day have a plaque that says: "She wore the tightest of pants" Watch out for my body rolls! Watch out for my body rolls! High kicks! High kicks! This is how we do it! Watch out for my body rolls! Watch out for my body rolls! High kicks! High kicks! This is how we do it! Category:What the actual hell Category:Ok Category:Mmmmmmmk Category:Wtf Category:Notameme Category:It is a meme just a old meme from a very wrinkly pepe vineyard